The Lost Pendant
by XkpsesamewrittenX
Summary: Sharon is a victim of child abuse until the age of fifteen..Initiating the journey just to run from her vicious mother. NOw, she seeks to find the pendant, name, and herself to defeat the greatest evil lord of all time-her father.
1. The Duchess's Daughter

Chapter 1  
  
Sharon was very quiet: her voice merely came in a murmur. Very unlike her mother, Genevieve.  
  
Who hasn't heard of the great Genevieve? She was a duchess, and of noble blood. In her veins flowed Queen Ella's blood, yet she was selfish and cruel. Sharon didn't really like living with her mad mother, but she loved Ella. It was September when she found out that the Queen was her aunt. Aunt Olive and Hattie was there, too, with there simpering smiles and cold stares. She saw Hattie gazing at her dear Uncle the King. She saw Olive wince when she dropped her silver KJ. They were horrible people. Sharon hated them, too.  
  
It was when Sharon was only 9 years old. Genevieve was keen to keep the blood secret away from her in fear that Sharon might inherit the throne if they died and their children too young to rule. But Uncle Char personally summoned her and told her much to Genevieve's dismay. Sharon, however, ran out laughing.  
  
"Is that you, Sharon?"  
  
"No, actually, I think I'm an ogre," She had said sarcastically.  
  
But that was six years ago. Now, she was a young woman of 15. Word spread like wildfire that she was the King's niece (which Sharon found it funny because they never referred her as the Queen's niece). It didn't make her any kind of princess, but her beloved Uncle and Aunt kind of adopted her as one. She became closer to them than her sour Mother, and Dad passed away long time ago, when she was only 2. But he be alive, maybe she would have a better life back at home.  
  
"Sharon!"  
  
"Sharon!"  
  
"Wake up, you old pile of yellow eyed dogs!"  
  
I, Sharon, woke up indignantly. Who was she to call me an old pile of yellow eyed dogs? I might as well call her a chamber pot full of waste and edible urine. For all I know, she deserved to be one.  
  
"You lassie, wake up!"  
  
Yeah, yeah, who cares. I rolled out of bed, groaning. "What time is it, Mom?" I asked looking at my sundial on the wall. Oh, 6:50. Better get ready, then, I see.  
  
"Sharon!" she barked. "Hurry, hurry, hurry! I'm hungry, you useless dump, I'm waiting! You're lucky I'm so patient!" Which made me snort.  
  
I sighed. Yes, of course, she always was. I looked at that fat, plump body. I wouldn't be surprised if she'd be hungry..but no time to think. Better get going.  
  
She swung her hand at my face. If I had ducked, it would have been worse. Then, she would've used her best weapon against me and me only. Which was the Secret Service, those fools.  
  
So I didn't duck. I accepted the hit, and it burned my cheek. If I had called out or hit her back and swore, I would've been beaten by her brainwashed Meatballs: Jane, Patience, and Jack. Jack was the oldest from all three of us and the favorite of my mother as I was of the dearest rulers: my aunt and uncle. Ella and Charmont. My uncle told me to call him Char so I do. Uncle Char.  
  
I didn't wait. I couldn't endure another slap because (according to her) I was as slow as a snail. This was a hypocrite's saying. I was the fastest in my finishing school at everything possible. Sewing a pair of breeches in 5 minutes? No problem.  
  
I wanted to fight back. I wanted to fight back. C'mon, Sharon, fight back.  
  
No, I couldn't. I couldn't. 'Do you want to end up on the streets with only the clothes on your back?' asked the voice in my head testily.  
  
Then slowly, secretly, I thought, "Yes."  
  
I set up a plan. It wasn't simple. Okay, it seemed simple, but, really, it wasn't. Here was the plan:  
  
Runaway Plan  
  
Tell her that the King and Queen sent for me  
Run out and go to the Castle  
Ask the Royal Cook for some food and ingredients  
Then ask the Royal Tailors for some clothes, shoes, and linen  
Ask Bryan for some hay and a rope and bring my horse, Artemis  
Say that you've been sent to a survival school  
Run like daisies  
  
Survival Plan In the Wilderness  
  
Pick up herbs, grind to paste to make toothpaste. Add water.  
Bring weapons along and hunt  
Gather edible plants  
Bring canteen of water and find wells or fountains  
Look for help from kind people  
Herbs also work like a charm to heal a wound or sickness  
Fishing gear  
  
I need:  
  
Fishing gear  
Weapons  
Food and Salt  
Water  
My horse, Artemis.  
Stationery  
My Spitz*, Wotcher  
Extra set of clothes and shoes. Remember to bring pants as well  
  
I would only take necessities. Artemis was a beautiful black horse, with  
a shiny ebony colored hair. Her mane was carefully groomed by Bryan,  
because he was much greater handler with horses than I was. I sometimes  
groomed her too, and even rode her around the Royal Gardens (Which was as  
large as ten castles!), but I was never able to match Bryan. But I was  
good for a girl and no one was able to match me when it came to races.  
Who can blame me? I rode horses before I was able to walk. The only  
person that can beat me was the stable boy, Bryan. But he was too shy to  
enter such famous contests.  
  
And what about my sweet dog, Wotcher? He was large, and his ears were pointy. His tail was only down when he was sad, and I wanted to bring him along because of his company. Such a fine Spitz, he was. We were through a lot together. Once, when I was 6, I was swept away by a current. Wotcher was only 5 months old, but he ran faster than I've ever seen him and pulled me out and saved my life. Another time, when I was about somewhere around 8, he saved Bryan's life from burning to death. Since then, Bryan worked for my aunt and uncle. He loved Wotcher more than anyone else in the universe, even Artemis and maybe even me. If Wotcher dies, Bryan will visit his grave forever..  
  
But when should I leave?  
  
That was inevitably a rather stupid question.  
  
Okay.let's see. Next week, ball. The whole next week will be the Ball. So I'll have to leave before that. Today's Monday. Tomorrow's Tuesday. That's it! Wednesday this week. Tuesday is the great Festival of Music. I wouldn't be able to attend it as always and running away to a castle with only guards there and no Tailors, and no Cooks was just plain dumb. Wednesday was perfect. My mother would definitely be distracted at Wednesday. Which was Kyrrian Pie Day.  
  
Plan A.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Author's Note  
  
Yeah, I like stories about people running away and stuff and the next chapters are coming up soon! I'll really try to show you a picture or something but I don't think that's possible...You'll have to read Ella Enchanted to grasp what this story is about. Please Send Reviews! 


	2. The Ogres

Chapter 2  
  
"Sharon, I'm going with you," he said hastily as he crammed his clothes into a trunk. "You can't survive out there alone. You need a man." He drew himself up, proudly, humorously. "And I am a man." And I coughed elaborately.  
  
It was my plan. Steal away into the night, dramatically.passionately. And now Bryan was holding me back, and I hated him for that. There was no time to lose. Sure he was a boy: A protector, but he can be annoying a lot of times. And a mere teenager is not a man. Not yet, anyhow.  
  
"Okay, Bryan. But don't get in my way," I gave in, pretending to sigh, and then, I smiled.  
  
"'Kay, then big boy. Let's go. Can't wait," I said heartily, swinging my food bag over my tired shoulders aching from bending down.  
  
Bryan grinned and we went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bryan was quiet most of the journey. It was very hard to decide which path we should take. I dared not go east, where bandits roamed most. Nor the south; there are trolls and ogres. And even, I thought to myself bitterly, 'No way am I going close to where my father died.' Yes, on a foolish mission to trade with the gnome village, Kguutcca. Never. Never am I going close to PeErrrghyu, the ogre village. I could not die. Not this young. Not if I could help it.  
  
And if Bryan dies, I won't forgive myself as long as I live.  
  
The thought surprised me, but I soon forgot it when we got to the Kyrrian Splits.  
  
That name surprised me all the time. When my mother first told me, I thought of only split ends. you know, on hair. But I soon realized the importance of the place.  
  
It wasn't as glorious as I thought it would be.  
  
"You call this a spring?" cried out Bryan indignantly.  
  
We had a right to be annoyed. Are water supply wasn't that lasting and we needed somewhere to fill it up again. Fortunately, we spared some of our stress into knowing that there was a perfect spring to fill everything.  
  
And now there's a spring with horrible muddy water, the sides dripping with.toads?!?  
  
"Eeeurgh," I moaned as I stepped on something.  
  
Was it.No it wasn't..It was..the human skeleton?  
  
'Don't get carried away with your imagination,' I warned myself in my head. 'Don't scare yourself.'  
  
Which was impossible.  
  
"This place, ogre infested," he said, in a low voice.  
  
I let out a choke.  
  
"Hush," he whispered, "They'll hear you."  
  
I took a look at him, Bryan. His face was pale with anxiety and yet there was no other signs of fear painted on his face. "Listen," he said under his breath.  
  
What was that? A cackle of laughter from somewhere not far away made me jump. They were having a feast.  
  
On human flesh.  
  
I gulped. "We're not the only ones here," I said, cautiously, pulling Bryan back as a band of ogres advanced forward from the bushes.  
  
They were the ogres that never had the chance to join that feast. 


	3. The Imps

I blinked.  
  
Did they just BOW to me?  
  
"Soognht GeeRfg jUernEDDffh?" I asked confused. (What is going on?)  
  
They shook their heads, and pulled on their ears.  
  
Wow!  
  
"Gourddnamell bourganayse!" I exclaimed in impish language. "Berrs Nam Grraigray Pogoutr Sharon," I added hastily.  
  
They smiled and fluttered into the air.  
  
"Gourddnamell bourganayse," they greeted. (Hi)  
  
Imps can be dangerous. I needed to be nice. But why they bowed and found us here, I cannot tell.  
  
I asked. "Hou jojourfin..nammwel?"  
  
A smaller imp stepped forward. He was stout and his skin was somewhat wrinkly. "You know our language of our fathers but I know yours," he said in a deep voice.  
  
"But you see, the imps are not very strong."  
  
Yeah, so?  
  
"We need your help."  
  
What did he say again?  
  
"We need your help."  
  
The words were shock waves into my mind.  
  
My knees buckled before me from the suspense of the first day and I saw no more.  
  
**********~~~~~************~~~~~***********  
  
I think it was a day before I regained full consciousness. When I opened my eyes, I saw a blurry outline of Bryan.  
  
"Bryan," I asked thickly.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," he said in a quiet voice.  
  
"What..Who.," I started, but he stopped me like as if I was only a child. "Why."I started again.  
  
"Don't talk now. We're strangers. They seem nice, but.." his voice trailed off with his fingers twirling a piece of thread from the bed I was on. I stared. They were nice.  
  
"Sneaking up on us wasn't the best way to greet people," he muttered. I had to agree. I grinned weakly.  
  
"So did they tell how we can help them?" I asked softly.  
  
Bryan shook his head slowly. "Shh, not here."  
  
I frowned.  
  
"They're not trying to.. I mean.. But what are they.?"  
  
Bryan grinned and ruffled my hair. "No worrying, kid." I became indignant.  
  
"I'm only an year younger!"  
  
Yeah, but you're still younger, kid."  
  
"Don't call me kid," I said, sinking into my pillow and I fell into a sleep.  
  
"Don't worry," he ordered.  
  
I heard him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I'm probably going to put a surprise chapter after this one..it'll really surprise everybody... Sorry for not updating! I gave up on my 1st one so I'm currently concentrating on this one. R&R!!! Merry Christmas!! Happy Hanukkah!! 


	4. The Journey Begins

It was dawn.  
  
Dawn was when I woke up finally. My frock was on a wooden drawer, and the door was magically locked by who I could not tell. Anyway, I yawned hugely when I sat up on my bed and stood up, succeeding in making a cracking sound around my knee. It wasn't hurt, however.  
  
It took some time to get in my proper dress. My pajama was only a white old frock I had for two years, and it went up to my ankles now. I did not know who put it on for me, or maybe I did myself in that dreamless sleep. Unlikely.  
  
I yawned. I wanted to sleep but I couldn't.  
  
I winced at my corset. Everybody HATED corsets. Even those who needed them, like that damned Aunt Hattie. It became this: I would fall into a series of coughing and panting and possibly even fainting. But I put them on to show respect to those imps. So far, I didn't l like them too much.  
  
The question is not, 'What do they want.'  
  
It was, 'Are they going to hurt us.'  
  
****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
That day, the chief imp (OooRgHH) called for us. That day, we sat before him - or rather, we stood before him. He was so tall that we had to stand for him to him be able to talk to us face to face.  
  
"Take the boy away," he ordered in a low, deep voice to his guards.  
  
I stopped them. "I won't discuss matters if you hurt any of us," I bellowed.  
  
The Chief paused, then smiled sinisterly. (Or at least to me, it was)  
  
"Leave the boy alone," he ordered. "But I must 'discuss matters' with the girl."  
  
He turned to me. "You have enjoyed our hospitality, correct?"  
  
I nodded. Shaking your head at such a question was unbelievably rude.  
  
He continued solemnly.  
  
"Knowing our hospitality, you must gain faith in us."  
  
Yeah, right whatever he says.  
  
But it was very stupid to say that in front of everybody.. the imps.  
  
My question was, why me? Why not anyone else. Why not Bryan? Damn right, people thought that boys were better. then why choose a girl of no real talent?  
  
He cleared his throat. "There was a prophecy," he explained. He gestured toward his right and a servant of his, or a high peon, maybe and that person - he scurried into the center with a scroll. He read aloud:  
  
Dark blankets Light  
  
Rose without its beauty  
  
A beacon of hope  
  
So faint in a memory,  
  
She, her name known  
  
She, arriving  
  
That day when  
  
October starts, sighing  
  
That teardrop pendant, that name  
  
Save dangers  
  
Save the World  
  
She, who marks relations  
  
With the evil one, and evil surrounding her  
  
The peon finished and I was stunned. Quickly recovering, I opened my mouth unwillingly. "It might've not been me. There was another well known person born at the start of October," I said shakily.  
  
The King sighed. "Yes, I know; there is another person fitting the descriptions. Her name is Genevieve. But she isn't fitting the last. I'm sure you don't understand: 'She who marks relations with the evil one and evil surrounding her.'" He inclined his head toward me. "Do you know what that really means? Have you heard of your father lately? Missing lately wasn't he? Left you with that sour wife, hasn't he? Well," he got off his throne and pressed his fingers together. Then the realization of the turn of the conversation surprised me. My father, evil? "Sadly, I must show you the reason why he left you miserable." He sighed. "Your father, he wasn't a good man. He wasn't cowardly at all, in fact, and I'm sure you have heard of him. The Queen and King, they don't know of this. They are convinced that he is dead and that a Dark Master had risen beyond the status of Master Vogei himself. His name: an alias by the name of Aknase. You see, his real name is unknown. His wife, your mother is the only person knowing his destruction. It consists of three things: A brave girl who thwarts him, his name, and this." He paused. ". pendant." You are chosen to destroy him, your own father, or he will destroy you.  
  
"But he has the last thing, and the second powerful: the pendant."  
  
My voice was dry when he spoke. Now I had the power to mutter. "What does the pendant do?" I asked, or rather, murmured. The King leaned forward. "Excuse me. Speak louder, Lady Sharon."  
  
My voice returned. "What do I do after I have all those?" I asked louder, but not quite.  
  
"I don't know, I am sorry. We imps can't tell the future at all, and the prophecy tells us the information I have spoken. The lineage between you and him, I have heard from my spies. Unfortunately, they have not been heard of thereafter." He looked sad. "And I think I know exactly why," he added. "He knew of the prophecy and knew that you were chosen to defeat him. He knew everything."  
  
I gulped somewhere when he was speaking. I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure the whole time. My father: Is he really the Aknase? I waited for that Imp king to say he was joking. He didn't. Then he clapped his hands. "Well, that tops it all. Let's have that dinner. The journey starts tomorrow."  
  
He was a very strange man. I mean, imp. The strangest being I have ever encountered in my 15 years of life.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
The next morning, I mounted on my horse, Artemis. She was fidgety and nervous ever since we encountered the 'ogres' and seemed to have decided that we weren't safe outside anymore. Luckily, she started to get more comfortable after she trotted around in the meadows. Bryan entered the clearing. It seemed like I haven't seen him in ages.  
  
"That king is crazy," he panted, "To send you to a quest after Aknase, you know that right? I've heard countless of stories about knights getting killed like a blink of my eye in a swish of his cloak. And you being an untrained girl."  
  
I shrugged. I had nothing to say. I wanted to tell him to shut up and go away, but I just couldn't. I knew that my chance of living was somewhere around 50 over 70. Bryan continued his weird wise talk.  
  
"And you know what? I think you should forget this whole crackpot. After the journey, you end up in the same house you ran out of. Would there be any outcome of this running-away?!? I'm sure your mother isn't happy either. This is what you get. Your mother hates you more. She won't want you to kill her husband, Sharon. This is what you get.."  
  
What did he say? I didn't hear his talk. I couldn't hear anything that moment. Was it possibly: "Blah, yadda yadda get....something about journey? Blah."  
  
I lowered my eyelids indifferently. He noticed this carelessness. I yawned and he looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "So when are you going to start?"  
  
I ignored him and Bryan brought out Wotcher. He wasn't going to leave him here when we were gone. He can hunt along the way so that we won't starve when we were out of food supply. When he saw him, he wagged his tail happily and licked him on the cheek.  
  
"Atta boy, Wotcher," he said, laughing. I wished I could join them. "If you're going to stay there and goof around I'm going alone," I snarled. They started. "Come quickly then," I said, replying to their actions.  
  
I sighed. 15 years was too short. Do I really want to put my life at stake?  
  
'No, I don't', I thought regretfully.  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~********  
  
AUTHOR"S NOTE:  
  
Weird ending I know but unfortunately, I'm bring screamed at for being on the com for too long and I had to finish it up fast. A lot of chapters coming up but I'll have it finished. I hope. And thank you greaser-outsider and Lexywitch for inspiration!! Luv your stories!!!  
  
Oh, and the prophecy thingy I kinda copied it from harry potter. And the relation thingy was from star wars.couldn't resist sorry.! :~) 


	5. The first murder

The journey was very boring.  
  
For one thing, if my dad really knew I was his killer then he wasn't making any effort to stop me. I was tired however. Stupid King. This is so stupid. The whole journey was stupid. Is this my destiny??  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Is there anything in that head?"  
  
"No I guess not. It's empty."  
  
"Nah, maybe this girl's just frozen. I guess I need to leave without her then. Okay, then Mime buh-bye."  
  
He was teasing me. I cast a dirty look at his direction and signaled Artemis to butt him while she was licking at the pond water.  
  
I stifled a giggle as he stumbled and fell into a bush. He smiled good-naturedly and stood up again. And again, Artemis made a move.  
  
"Eeeuurggh.. Don't do that."  
  
That was me this time. Artemis decided to show us her famous process of digesting and emptying. "Phew," I said, waving my hand in front of my face. "That was unnecessary. Hey, Wotcher, don't go close to it!"  
  
Both of us laughed. I mean, Byan and I did. Artemis had let out a mixture of urine and um, poo. If you're eating currently, please forgive me for saying this.  
  
Wotcher wagged his tail happily. He loved to watch animals dumber than he was to.. you know.. um, yeah, that..  
  
We continued. Wotcher was pretty lazy, I know but he would never leave us in danger. We figured that out later. Bryan glanced at Artemis. Then he turned to me. "Whos turn is it to clean that up?" he asked, playing for a time.  
  
I laughed. "Not me," I said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A usual, Bryan cleaned the poo. I wasn't horsing around either. I had to groom her and I ended up stepping on Wotcher's furiously wagging tail. "Oops, sorry Wotcher," I replied to his yelp. I saw Bryan wince.  
  
"Hey, where are we supposed to be heading?" I asked suddenly. "I wasn't hearing half he was saying." By he, I meant the Imp King.  
  
Bryan shrugged. "I dunno. Something about "The Fortress in the Sea". I'm not sure. Why?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I don't want to end up in a mental asylum instead of my dad's hideout." Bryan stared. "Hideout?? Everybody knows that place. It's just.. They were never able to destroy him. Ever hear of Jygaud, Sharon? He was the best warrior the land ever had.. And they had such high hopes. But you know what happened the day after he was sent to bring down your dad? He was never found," He said in one breath.  
  
"What?" I exclaimed loudly. No! I didn't want to end up like that guy. I wasn't even a warrior! I'm just a simple girl. Nothing can change that.  
  
"Yeah that's right," said a nasty voice.  
  
"What? Who said that? Show yourself!" Bryan said, scanning everywhere with his eyes.  
  
Huh? I thought Bryan said that.. I mean that nasty voice.. Who was that? Was he/she a danger to us? It sounded like a female voice.. Unless.. It was my MOTHER who said that? That piece of sh*t. I drew out my sword.  
  
"If you're who I think I am, I swear I'll kill you and you better believe it!" I yelled loudly to the air. "I hate you and I have a weapon!"  
  
The voice continued. "Tsk Tsk Tsk.. So this is my daughter after I took care of her for 15 yrs... This is what I get. My rude, murderous, traitorous DAUGHTER.. Yes, I knew who you were the day you were born.. Yes, the avenger of good.. Unfortunately, I am my husband's wife.. Yes, I must kill her first," it hissed. An outline of a plump woman appeared. "Do you really know who I am, you dog?" The duchess snarled. "You witch, you traitor, you vampire of my husband's blood.."  
  
I had an idea.  
  
"He doesn't love you," I shouted. "He hates you, he hates you, he's going to kill you!" She froze. I felt both Bryan's and her eyes on me. "Do you have proof for that, you fool? Prove it to me and I'll believe it," she sneered.  
  
I hate her. I hate her. I want to kill her. I held my sword in front of me and I silently prayed for some courage to kill that.. No words can explain her.. I hated her so much I wanted to behead her and not be satisfied with it. But I can tell that she was scared now. Determinedly, I kept it still. My hand was shaking. "Tell me a reason why I should, and I'll destroy you, you stupid fata$$. Watch me," I said whispering. "I hate you, and I'm going to kill you. Say bye to your dear HUSBAND, now."  
  
She was dead in two seconds.  
  
Oh my Lord. I was extremely shaky when I saw her body. She was deathly pale. I was deathly pale. Bryan placed a hand behind my back just in case I fall.  
  
"She's dead. You killed her," Bryan said calmly. "It's over." He spat and her stomach. "Useless pile of mucus."  
  
I nodded weakly and shook my head. "I can't believe.. No, this isn't happening," I croaked. Bright red liquid spurted from her side. Bryan tugged at my arm. But my body refused to move. "I'm a murderer. She's right," I screamed. "I hated her but now I can't take this whole stupid journey! I don't give a damn now.. I can't take this anymore, I don't want to kill anyone else! I can't kill both of them, I just can't, can't.. They're my freaken parents! I can't kill them.. I can't kill them both.."  
  
Bryan nodded. "I know," he said.  
  
I glared at him. "No you don't! You didn't kill your parents! It wasn't you who stabbed them with a sword! It wasn't you who're SUPPOSED to kill them!!"  
He shook his head sadly. "You're wrong. I DID kill them.. I started that fire. That was me. It wasn't my baby brother. It was me, me..."  
  
I stared. Still, it was an accident. I wanted to tell him that but I couldn't. There was a lump in my throat. Buzzards started approaching. "C'mon let's go," I urged.  
  
We mounted on Artemis. I was still too weak to drive a horse, so for a change, I sat in the front. Bryan, however, steered Artemis.  
  
"Bryan?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me more of what happened five years ago."  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I'm putting a lot of importance to Bryan's past in that fire because I wanted to kind of foreshadow what will happen later in the story. And yes, there will me more murder in the story. I think the next chapter will disappoint you people who know that there will be some type of relationship between her and B. Okay, tell you the truth, I don't know either. Yet. 


	6. The Apple and the Arrow

The next morning. I couldn't find the rest of my crew. Bryan, Wotcher, and Artemis were gone. I found a note. It said:  
  
"Be right back. Gone to gather fruits."  
  
Okay, then. No problem. I suppressed a yawn but it came out anyway. I wandered around until I heard a galloping horse and Wotcher's yells. Just to do something for a change, I hid behind a bush. I stifled a giggle. "Ha, Ha," I whispered softly.  
  
I pulled out my arrows as Bryan came into the clearing.  
  
Thwap!  
  
"Wha-?" I heard Bryan mutter. I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. Bryan nearly fell off his horse. I mean, Artemis. Our horse.  
  
"You fell for it," I shrieked with laughter. "You should've seen the look on your face!" I hated being serious.  
  
When I finally cooled down, I asked him why he wasn't in our camp spot.  
  
He threw an apple to me and I caught it. It was bright red with green blurs on it. I took a bite. Mm. Delicious. I never tasted a lot of types of food since my stupid mother never fed me something better than black, crisp bread. I think I tasted apples only once before the journey.  
  
"Wow, it's good," I complimented. "But it doesn't taste exactly like an apple."  
  
He sniggered. I wonder why.  
  
"It's a fairy apple," he said. He looked at my confused face. "Guess what it does," he challenged, juggling with the fruits.. none of them looking like an apple. I shook my head. "So what does it do?"  
  
"Just watch what happens later. I knew you were going to play some prank on me when I came back."  
  
I spit out as much as I could.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
That afternoon, we decided to for further. We were still looking for the Imperial City. Then we would go against the Fortress in the Sea. We hoped that we will get help from there. The Imperial City was unspeakably powerful. It was more famous and powerful than Kyrria.  
  
But truthfully, I never wanted to go. Then, I would be closer to the end of the journey. I knew my idiotic sisters and Alex would go after me for vengeance, but I didn't give a damn.  
  
But I knew that I wouldn't forget that day in a million years when I meet them. Jane - she was my oldest sister. She was too pale to be beautiful. She had brown hair and blue eyes and her forehead was too small for the world. Patience - was perfect in looks. She was pretty, but she was too spoilt. She had blonde hair and stunning sapphire eyes. I didn't envy her though. She wasn't very smart. Alex, however, was a little shortie although he was five years older than I was. He was still taller, but he was as fat and plump as the duchess Genevieve. I just can't call her Mother.  
  
I never looked at a mirror before. I think I might've caught a glimpse but I'm not sure really.  
  
All I remember were my eyes. They were dark, so dark.  
  
A dark shadow loomed behind Bryan and started to choke him. 


	7. The Second, Third, Fourth, and the Fifth...

I screamed.  
  
"How romantic. A damsel in distress," sneered a voice. "I always wondered why Mother didn't dispose of you. Shut up."  
  
Two people sneaked behind me. My sisters! Wait, no. My sisters weren't male. Or at least I hope not. Jane and Patience were standing smugly as they gave orders to their little followers.  
  
"Ooh, he's cute," cooed Patience looking at Bryan. "Too bad we need to kill him." Jane snickered.  
  
Two men gagged him and scraped his neck with a pocketknife. Wotcher started growling fiercely as my pathetic sisters cowered. If the situation wasn't so serious, I would've exploded with laughter. I was sweating. A man gravely tied my hands and pushed me forward.  
  
"As you said," the man growled to Patience. "These two for your hand."  
  
Patience shook her head. "I want to see them die painfully. Make it slow."  
  
The man nodded. He was ugly and I felt intense hate for Patience. I knew her plans for both of us. She gave hand signs to the other men. I knew what it meant.  
  
It seemed like a minute. A man stepped forward and chopped off the other guy's head. Blood bright red showered the air and I felt sick. Unfortunately I couldn't turn away or else I would have the same fate. Instead, I shut my eyes tight. Jane bellowed with insane laughter. "Now, kill the bitch," she said, nodding to the dog. She thought it was a female! Stupid Slut. "Noo!" I cried out. "Die you monster!" I called her all the names I always kept inside. She was so ugly.  
  
"What?" she asked, slowly and dangerously. Oops. At least Wotcher was there. Or else, I don't know what would've happened.  
  
Wotcher barked all the way as he was galloping toward us. Like I said, he was pretty big. Mandy got him for me. And everything she gave me was useful. Jane turned to his direction. I took my chance. I quickly drew the sword from the soldier's belt and stabbed her stomach. She gasped and blood spilled from her mouth. I took it from her torso and smashed the head of Bryan's capturer. I've seen too much to be sick now. I threw the sword to Bryan and he caught it. I took out my arrows and bow.  
  
Even if I saw Jane's death and didn't retch once, I saw Patience draw her dagger from Wotcher's body and I couldn't help it. I emptied my whole stomach into the floor. No! Wotcher.. He's dead.. He was my dog.. Bryan was wide eyed, but she was already running. I was too weak to do anything. "Artemis!" he screamed. "Go!" Artemis took the call and reared to block Patience from going through. I could tell with satisfaction that she was scared. I don't know. I passed out. But I knew from seeing her body the next day that she was dead.  
  
Alex wasn't there in the whole bloody scene. I wonder where he is now. The only thing that would soothe me now is his and the body of my Father. The journey hardened me greatly. You wouldn't know the difference between me in my mother's home and me right now.  
  
And about Bryan.. A different story.. 


	8. The VAMPIRE

I was not a good person, I knew. No matter who I was murdering, I was murdering, and I might as well be what I was to my mother.  
  
I knew my father used to be a nice person. I knew the reason why he became evil. I knew he became crazy before I was born. After I was born, he ran away in fear that the Queen and King might destroy him. When he hid away, he realized his killer.  
  
It was very quiet. Usually, it was noisy since Wotcher was noisy but Wotcher was dead. I could believe he was dead but Bryan couldn't. Jane and Patience were rotting when I woke up. Eww.. They're bodies looked like as if they were melting and Patience had extremely sunken eyes. It was hard to believe she was pretty once before.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
It was a soldier. He ran up to us.  
  
"In a score never ye been seen, lassie. What be ye your title?" He asked in a rough, country accent. He squinted at me.  
  
".. Marcia, sire."  
  
"Where be ye from, Lass Marcia?"  
  
"From Frell, with a lad."  
  
"Lad? Who meest be this lad, Lady Marshy?"  
  
I told him the name.  
  
"Jim? Bah, such a tittish name for a young man, I meet say t' maself."  
  
I nodded my head silently. "It is," I agreed.  
  
Bryan was approaching slowly. I ran up to him.  
  
"Listen," I whispered urgently. " Your name is Jim, Okay?"  
  
We ran up to the guard. "This is the lad, Sir," I said loudly.  
  
He nodded. "He looks strong," he complimented. "'Tis a good thing that he bee t' a lad and not a dog. "Ye be headin' t' Imperial City ye art now."  
  
Imperial City. Seriously?  
  
"How long 'till then, sire?" Bryan asked.  
  
"Not t' long, laddie," said the soldier. "But 'ye art a fyool to be goin' through 't gates. Hurryep, folkehs."  
  
Folkies? Oh, who cares. The guard led us. Just then, Bryan drew out a knife.  
  
I gave him a sideward glance. What was he thinking? Bryan let out a yell.  
  
The knife drove into the soldier's throat and Bryan gasped.  
  
The soldier began changing. His face turned whiter, his eyes became blood red, and his hair was jet black as ebony. His nose became more hawk like and.. strange. It just was. The nose seemed familiar. It was a middle aged man. Who was it?!?  
  
The man laughed and jerked the knife from his neck. "You messed with the wrong person, Bryan. I see you can make a fine detective, Boy."  
  
He turned to me. "Ah," he sighed. "A classic beauty. So young, so small, and so attractive. So helpless you are. You look exactly like your dear Father lass. Aknase."  
  
I shivered. He laughed. "I am a vampire, you fool. But you figured me out before I thought you would! What a clever boy.. Ha, ha."  
  
He seemed to grow. Actually, he did. He sniffed around hungrily. "I am so hungryyy, my dears.. I was too hungry too long.. but I'm immortal! You cannot kill me.. try your best, childreeeennnnn.."  
  
Artemis sensed the evil and started to neigh fearfully. I backed away slowly. The vampire hissed. "Do you know who sent me here, you foolish girl?" I shook my head. I had to distract him. "So who sent you here?" I asked, gulping. My hands were sweating. A lot.  
  
He threw back his head and laughed. Then I knew. "My father?"  
  
"You're not as stupid as you look, Sharon," he sneered. He licked his lips and moved closer. I continued to back away slowly.  
  
Bryan was scared. The Vampire was very close to me now.  
  
"How would you like to be boiled? Bloody? Medium? Well? I like - Aaaaaaaaaaarrrgggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Bryan ran straight into him. The Vampire was bigger, but he was able to grab hold of his head. "Go!" his eyes cried out fearfully. "Save yourself!" But I couldn't leave.  
  
Hmm.. What do Vampires hate? Think..  
  
Garlic. It seemed laughable. It was only a childish tale. But it was worth a try.  
  
I sped out of the clearing like a crazed ant. I knew that onions were found in the place where we set up for camp yesterday. Then, I bumped right into a skeleton. Jane's skeleton that we hang up after she was killed.  
  
I screamed. To this day, it still haunts me.  
  
I got up and resumed running. I knew I looked very scared. I tripped over a rock and I fell. My ankle was bruised. But, on the ground I found garlic. I sped back. I tried very hard to ignore the skeleton, but I saw it again anyway. Or maybe it was Patience's I cannot tell. There were two identical skeletons. They looked eerie in the moonlight.  
  
I reached the spot where Bryan was having a fight with the vampire. But instead of seeing him fighting the Vampire, I saw him on the ground motionless and the Vampire triumphant. He didn't see me.  
  
I winced as the dagger ripped Bryan's arm. The Vampire laughed. It was my chance. I threw the garlic at his face.  
  
The Vampire was surprised. Number One, it came out of nowhere. Two, It was hard and it hit his nose. Three, it was, of course, garlic.  
  
He screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aknase! Forgive me.. I tried my best!" he moaned.  
  
I heard another voice. Deeper, and more threatening.  
  
"I accept no apologies," the voice said coldly. "You are in my disposal."  
  
Darkness wrapped around the Vampire, and I ran forward to greet Bryan.  
  
He just took a look on his arm and fainted. 


End file.
